


all i ever wanted was the world

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery, Fluff, M/M, POV Michael Guerin, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Isobel seemed to enjoy finding guys and girls to send him on dates with. So he never complained, only found a reason to not go on a second date with them, and hoped she’d run out of people. She would eventually. There were only so many people in and around Roswell for him to choose from.“Michael,” that voice he had memorized like it was his own called. Michael’s head popped up to see Alex, the owner of Crumbs, standing at the counter with the little bag that held the muffin he’d ordered and his coffee order in hand.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 25
Kudos: 109





	all i ever wanted was the world

“She asked too many personal questions.”

“Michael. It was a  _ date.  _ That’s what you do on dates.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t like it.”

Michael ignored Isobel’s eye roll and huff, his eyes returning to his sketch. Though, sketch felt like too little of a word. He was designing a spaceship. That was bigger than a sketch. Maybe. Depends on who was asked, he supposed.

Isobel had been trying and failing to set him up with someone for months, though he wasn’t sure why. He understood on some level that it was because she felt bad, but it was misguided guilt. He didn’t need someone to entertain him while she was with her girlfriend and Max was with his. Michael was perfectly and utterly capable of keeping himself busy in one way or anything. 

Besides, he could handle his own when it came to the romance department with no problems.

But Isobel seemed to enjoy finding guys and girls to send him on dates with. So he never complained, only found a reason to not go on a second date with them, and hoped she’d run out of people. She would eventually. There were only so many people in and around Roswell for him to choose from.

“Michael,” that voice he had memorized like it was his own called. Michael’s head popped up to see Alex, the owner of Crumbs, standing at the counter with the little bag that held the muffin he’d ordered and his coffee order in hand. 

Michael basically scrambled to his feet and walked over, accepting it graciously. Alex grinned as he always did, bright enough to light up the sun itself. 

“So, okay, I’m trying this new cupcake recipe. Can you try it for me real quick?” Alex asked, puppy eyes barely even having to kick into gear before Michael was complying. He’d do whatever Alex asked, he thinks.

He knows. Because he already has.

“Okay,” Michael agreed. 

Alex held up a finger to signal to give him a second and then disappeared into the back. Michael glanced over his shoulder to see Isobel staring with raised eyebrows. He looked back to the counter.

“Okay, okay, it’s an apple pie cupcake,” Alex said, peeling down the paper. Michael quirked an eyebrow.

“Apple pie?”

“Yeah, it’s got a bit of a filling and the icing is whipped cream with a graham cracker dust,” Alex said, holding it out, “I’m thinking of making it a fall flavor, but I need a Michael’s opinion before I made the decision.”

Michael grinned and leaned forward, taking a bite right out of Alex’s hand. Alex had said before that taking something and giving it back was super unsanitary for the store and, well, who was Michael to tell him how to run his business.

“Mmmm,” Michael hummed, reaching up to wipe his bottom lip. Alex’s eyes turned‒something. It was like they’d brightened and darkened at the same time like he was so pleased that his pupils dilated. He liked the sight. “It’s good.”

“You like these or the raspberry cheesecake ones from a couple of weeks ago better?”

“Cruel of you to make me choose.”

“Please choose?”

“Maybe the raspberry cheesecake, if I have to choose? But that’s super sweet so it might not be for everyone. But  _ also  _ you could charge more for it because of the raspberries,” Michael brainstormed. Alex snorted a laugh and nodded.

“Here, take it. You have a good day, Michael,” Alex said, only keeping him long enough to grab a napkin and wipe his nose where a bit of whipped cream icing had gotten.

“You too, Alex.”

Michael grabbed his things and went back to Isobel who looked like she just had the most brilliant idea known to man. That immediately made him nervous. He tried to ignore it as he cautiously took a sip of his coffee. It was just right.

“I got it,” Isobel said, brightening up with her idea, “Alex. I’ll set you up with Alex.”

Typically, Michael would entertain her idea, let her think he’d be okay with that. This one, however, was too close and he immediately shook his head.

“No,” he said firmly.

“Why not? He clearly likes you.”

“I’m not having you set us up, I’m not doing that,” Michael insisted, shaking his head. Isobel made a face.

“You won’t even  _ try?  _ Is it because you actually like him?” Isobel asked. Michael sighed, looking at her.

“Isobel, I love you. But please stop. I don’t need help. I’m not looking for a relationship,” he said honestly. He was trying to focus on building a spaceship.

“I just don’t want you to be lonely,” Isobel said, “I mean, we’re almost thirty and you’ve never had a relationship.”

“I’m not lonely, though. I don’t  _ need  _ a relationship,” Michael insisted. Isobel rolled her eyes and that just started to be irritating. “I don’t. I can go my whole life without one and I’ll be happy.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not. It’s my brain, my feelings. I’m not you, Izzy. So, please, stop,” Michael said, his irritation starting to show in his tone. Isobel reached out to his arm, grabbing his wrist.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you cared so much,” Isobel said. He didn’t really respond, but he shoved the cupcake Alex made over to her as a sign of peace. She accepted it.

Michael looked up and caught sight of Alex washing his hands in the little sink behind the counter, laughing with one of his employees. The sight made him smile a bit which he successfully hid behind his coffee.

“But, you’ve gotta be honest. Alex is cute,” Isobel said. Michael rolled his eyes.

“I mea, he’s not  _ ugly. _ ”

“Knew it.”

-

Michael dropped Isobel off at her house at the end of the night and took a deep breath, finally feeling free for a moment.

He loved Isobel, but she could be very overbearing. Instead of thinking too much about it, though, he drove his happy ass back to Crumbs. Before he did that, though, he made sure to turn his tracking off because if Isobel found out he was seeing Alex  _ after dark  _ he’d never live it down.

He parked around back beside Alex’s beat-up Honda Accord and climbed the fire escape with his sketchbook in hand. It led to an unlocked window and Michael happily let himself in. The apartment above Alex’s shop was empty outside of the 6-month old beagle that immediately perked up when she saw Michael.

“Hi, baby,” Michael cooed, placing his sketchbook and his keys on the counter and going to unlock her kennel. Her little barks filled the air and she jumped on Michael, enjoying all the pets he gave her. “Such a good little Mouse, aren’t you? Such a good girl. Where’d Daddy hide your treats this time?”

“I hide them because you give her too many,” Alex said as the door opened. Michael tilted his head back, smiling at the man in the doorway as Mouse licked his chin.

“How am I supposed to say no to this face, though?” Michael asked. 

“The same way I say no to  _ your  _ face,” Alex said. He closed the door behind him, locking it with nothing but muscle memory and walking towards Michael. He kept his head tilted back, accepting the kiss on the forehead he gave.

Alex scratched Michael’s scalp and then Mouse’s head before walking into the kitchen area. He pulled a drink out of the fridge and looked at the notebook on the table.

“God, this shit’s so good, Michael. You ever thought about learning how to tattoo and see if you’d be any good at it?” Alex asked. Michael shook his head.

“Nah, I don’t want to touch that many people.”

“Fair enough,” he said, “Still. This is badass.”

“Thanks,” Michael said, slowly pulling himself off the floor. Mouse followed him at his feet. “Guess who Isobel tried to set me up with today.”

“Who?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow as he reached out with his free hand to tug at Michael’s waistband. He grinned as he molded against his chest.

They weren’t, like,  _ together.  _ They were taking it slow. Alex was still constantly stressed over his business and Michael was still trying to figure out what to do with himself. In the meantime, they would hook up and spend time together. They didn’t want to tell anyone about it though because other people made things complicated.

They liked this.

“You,” Michael said, “I was like ‘no’ and then I finally told her to stop setting me up.”

“Took you long enough. Though love that it took her finally trying someone that might actually catch your attention,” Alex teased, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

“I just didn’t want her figuring anything out. It’s none of her business,” Michael said. Alex hummed.

“I get it. I like what we’re doing. We get our own little world without all the bullshit,” Alex said. Michael smiled at him, nuzzling his nose against his cheek.

“Yeah, exactly. Though feeding me cupcakes might not be as subtle as you think.” 

Alex huffed a laugh and craned his head to finally,  _ finally  _ press his lips against his. The kiss was short but that was okay because Michael knew more was coming.

They weren’t in a rush. They had all the time in the world.

“I don’t plan to stop.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
